For the Greater Good, Right?
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: A short story of the duel between the Dumbledore brothers and Grindelwald.


_"And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the—"_

"_He was never free."_

* * *

><p>"I can look after her! I don't care about school, Albus!" Aberforth looked at his brother angrily, sitting close to Ariana. He clasped his sister's hand tightly, hoping that Albus would let him stay.<p>

The oldest Dumbledore regarded his brother slightly, and said, "You need to finish your education, Ab. I'll take over for mum. Go back, finish your year, and when you come back, you can watch over her all you want." Albus looked bored, as if the idea of staying with his sister for a whole school year at home hardly appealed to him.

Aberforth crossed his arms, annoyed. "You don't understand her. _I _was closest to her when she was mad. All those months you spent up in your room, reading your books and counting your trophis, _I_ was the one who comforted her when she was having her episodes. I'm closer to her than she was with mum!"

"You're going to school, and that's final."

Weeks passed, and the three Dumbledores lived, for the most part, in peace in their small house in Godric's Hollow. Aberforth noted that his older brother was keeping a close eye on their mad sister, and was doing well in taking care of her. Although his bored and bitter manner showed clearly, he did care for them, and supplied enough food on a day-to-day basis.

* * *

><p>That is, until he came.<p>

Grindelwald barged into their lives suddenly, spending nearly every waking moment with Albus. The two young men were immersed in finding _the Deathly Hallows_, and spent less time caring for Ariana. Aberforth found himself caring more for his deranged sister, and as the school year approached, he decided to confront the two older boys.

He knocked on his brother's door, and found the two leaning over books, studying them carefully. Neither acknowledged the younger boy's presence, until Aberforth cleared his throat. Albus rolled his eyes, and sighed. "What is it, Ab?" he asked, annoyed.

The smaller boy shook slightly, as the other two stood, towering over him. "Y-you'd better stop plannin' now. You can't take 'er with you, she's in no fit state to be away from 'ere. She can't come with you, wherever you're plannin' on goin'," he said shakily, but kept a defiant look in his eye.

Gellert sneered, crossing his arms. "You stupid little boy, trying to stand in front of us, two brilliant wizards. Don't you understand, your poor sister won't _have_ to hide, once we change the world? Once wizards can come out of hiding and teach Muggles their place?" he asked.

Albus was silent, regarding his brother with a cold gaze.

"The both of you are bloody mad," spat Aberforth.

Suddenly, Grindelwald whipped out his wand, pointing it at the smaller boy. Aberforth took out his own, and for a few seconds, the two stood still, eying the point of the other's wand.

"_Crucio!"_ Grindelwald screamed. The curse hit Aberforth like a wall, and he screamed in pain.

Albus watched the scene unfold before his eyes, unable to comprehend what was happening. _He's trying to hurt my brother…_ he thought numbly, and jumped into action, firing curses at Grindelwald.

The dueling continued, causing loud bangs and cracks to deafen their ears. None of them realized that Ariana had entered the room.

She had a scared look on her face, her eyes wild. She let out a terrified scream, but only Aberforth paused to look at her. The other Dumbledore clenched his teeth angrily, intent on wounding Gellert.

They kept fighting, until suddenly, they heard a horrible cry. "NO!" Aberforth yelled.

Albus whirled around in time to see his youngest sibling fall to the ground, dead. His heart fell, and a cold crept up his back. Anger burned in his chest, and he turned around to Grindelwald, who looked at the girl in fear. His eyes met Albus's, and frightened, he Disapparated, fleeing the Dumbledore's house.

Sobs racked Aberforth's body as the two looked at their fallen sister in despair.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>"<em>I beg your pardon?"<em>

"_Never. The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please... hurt me instead.' He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did. He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana... It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."_


End file.
